Chance to Make Things Right
by Ybarra87
Summary: Hekapoo can help but not get how Mewmens and monsters can start being friends and get along after everything that happened between them but a talk with Marco helps her see why. I don't own anything belonging to SVTFOE.


**This was an idea that came to me and had to tell. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Hekapoo couldn't help but feel confused at the way life on Mewni was now becoming. Eclipsa was queen of Mewni and her monster husband Globgor was now free to be with her and their daughter. She couldn't believe how stupid Rhombulus was to release him in the first place but then again Moon had asked him to do it and because he had a crush on the former queen he couldn't say no. Moon had asked him to free Globgor as a way to discredit Eclipsa but with the way things were changing thanks to Star no one seemed to care, they just saw Rhombulus as the bad guy since he was the one who freed Globgor and also placed his daughter in danger in the first place but to be honest Hekapoo was starting to feel like a bad guy. The Magic High Commission should be focused on keeping peace and order in all of the dimensions but instead they were nothing but a group of monster haters, to make matters worst they were working with Mina Loveberry who was just insane and didn't care who she hurt as long as there were no more monsters.

To think all of this began to happen because of Star, well not exactly her but the person she met on Earth: Marco Diaz. The second they met he began to change her way of thinking getting her to open her eyes to everything. Star was originally a fun loving princess who loved to beat up monsters but Marco got her to see that there was more to it, that were good monsters besides the bad ones. He changed Star into a better person and while some people think such a thing is impossible, Hekapoo knows first hand just how capable he is when he puts his mind to it. When she first met him, she found him abusing a pair of scissors that she had lost and assumed that he had stole them from her. Of course he told her that he borrowed them from a friend mentioning Star's name in the process which made her believe that Star took them, hearing that Hekapoo had no intention of returning them and planned on reporting what Star did to her mother but Marco made it clear that he wasn't leaving without them. She gave him the speech about how she made each pair and what people had to do to get them earlier and Marco seeing there was no other option intended to earn them. Hekapoo found that hilarious and decided to entertain him for a little bit with the thought that he would give up but to her surprise he didn't. The human boy she thought was useless and weak spent sixteen years in her dimension, eight minutes in real time, turning himself into a strong man who managed to complete her challenge without giving up. It was for the first time Hekapoo's eyes were truly open as it made her see there were more to appearances and with Marco there was just something special about him.

After her encounter with Marco, she began questioning some of her past deeds wondering if she had done the wrong think killing all of those monsters back then. She had thought they were evil because that's what everyone said but were they really? Did she just listen to one side because she thought they were right and because she didn't want to hear the other side? The truth was she knew the answer and she couldn't help but feel upset. She decided to visit Marco every now and then in hopes of trying to get a better understanding at how she felt but she each time she came back more confused. Marco was basically a mystery to her since he made her think more than she wanted to not to mention he was a very good cook and really nice, she couldn't help but feel weird! So when Star started to fight for monster rights Hekapoo knew who was responsible for getting her to do that: Marco. Of course the commission started to complain and whine about what she was doing, especially Rhombulus since she compared him to a monster, and thought Eclipsa was making her do this. Hekapoo decided to keep quiet when she heard that because she knew that if she told them Marco was responsible then Rhombulus would say he was evil and crystallize him without a second thought. To Hekapoo it was the first right thing she did in a very long time.

As Hekapoo just looked at Mewmens and monsters getting along she noticed Marco approaching her. "Is something wrong H-Poo?" He asked her as he sat down right next to her.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" She asked.

"You seem to be thinking about something very deeply, I couldn't help but notice." Marco replied.

Hekapoo just gave an impressed look that Marco managed to see that something was bothering her. "I just don't get it." She said.

"Get what?" Marco asked as he looked at her.

"That!" Hekapoo shouted out as she pointed towards some Mewmens and monsters talking and getting along. "I don't get how after all these years Mewmens and monsters are becoming friends and living peacefully together."

"Well it was mostly made possible thanks to Star." Marco responded as Hekapoo gave a sigh.

"I know that but I don't understand how this can be possible. I mean I never thought that this could actually happen." Hekapoo said as Marco gave her a small smile.

"Hekapoo, did you know that Earth and Mewni have a lot in common?" He asked as Hekapoo looked at him with a shocked look.

"They do?" She asked stunned by the fact that Earth actually had something in common with Mewni.

"Yes they do." Marco answered as he began to tell her about Earth's history better yet America's history. Hekapoo just listened as he told her about how the Indians first lived there only to lose their land to the settlers that came to live there. She just listened to his every word as he told her about the wars his country had all the way to civil right movements. She couldn't believe all of the history his dimension had and could see the similarities between Earth and Mewni.

Hekapoo just remained silent for a few seconds after he had finish explaining to her about Earth's history. "Did Star tell you what we did to Eclipsa?" She asked with a small frown on her face.

"Yeah she did." Marco said as he gave her a nod but shocked her when he said. "While I don't agree with what you did, I understand why you did it."

Hekapoo just looked at Marco puzzled. "What is it that you understand why we did what we did to her?" She asked.

"Eclipsa was trying to bring peace between both monsters and Mewmens. She was trying to be a fair queen to all of Mewni plus she wanted to be with the person she truly loved not someone she didn't love. You and the rest of the commission feared the change she was bringing as did the rest of Mewni, you weren't willing to at least give it a chance or try to understand it." Marco answered as Hekapoo just frown.

Marco had it right, the commission didn't like the change Eclipsa was trying to bring and decided to stop it by kidnapping Meteora and replacing her with another child while knowing both her and Globgor would move heaven and earth to find her ending with both of them crystallized after Globgor ate Shastacan in an effort to find their daughter. She thought it was the right thing to do at the time but now she can't help but see it was wrong. All of it was wrong. Hekapoo just looked at Marco with a sad look in her eyes. "You know, I don't think I actually hate monsters." She said surprising Marco.

"You don't?" He asked.

"No, I don't." Hekapoo answered as she let out another sigh. "When Glossaryck created the commission and me, he just gave us each a job to do telling us what we needed to oversee all magic activity in the universe and keep it in check. We did as we were told but along the way, we started to involve ourselves more in the activities in Mewni especially when it came to monsters. We started to help each queen to the best of our abilities when it came to certain situations but it was mostly about the monsters. Rhombulus is just a huge idiot who would crystallize anyone he thought was evil not to mention sees monsters as evil beings. Omnitraxus loved the way Mewmens revered the council and worshipped him which made him want to keep it that way. I'm not sure about Lekmet. As for me I sort of went with the flow, I sided with them because everyone else pretty much sided with them. I know there isn't a good excuse for that but I guess I did it to fit in. Looking back now I can't help but regret what I did." Hekapoo just let out a small laugh as she said that. "I can finally see why Glossaryck wants to strip us of our freewill and fire us, not that I blame him."

Marco just placed his right hand on her left hand. "I think you would be the exception if he decided to do that." He said as she looked him in the eyes. "You're actually starting to think about your actions and you regret them, that says something to me. You can at least try to make up for your actions in the past, I'm not sure how but I know you can."

"I know I can but I know for certain Omnitraxus and Rhombulus won't." Hekapoo stated as Marco gave a nod.

"It's true that everyone has there own opinion and will choose to continue with hate but that's their choice. It's up to them whether they want to change. It's there own lost if they want to live with hate." He replied. "I mean look at Mina Loveberry, she has so much hate against monsters. You should of seen her when Meteora showed up during the monster bash Star threw, she wanted to kill her right then and there considering her to be nothing more than some kind of abomination not to mention the hatred she held against her mother." Hekapoo just remained silent as she heard this while Marco continued. "I mean I knew she was crazy but this was full blown insane, although I should of figured that out the moment she tried to take over Earth."

Hekapoo went wide eyed with shock as she heard that. "She did what?!" She yelled out causing Marco to look at her.

"You don't know what Mina try to do on Earth?" He asked as she just shook her head.

"No I don't, please tell me what happened."

"Okay." Marco replied as he began to tell Hekapoo how Star and him encountered Mina while going through a dumpster for thrown away donuts only, mostly Star, to encounter her jumping out of the dumpster with them. Star being a huge fan of hers wanted to follow her and train under while Marco who could plainly see that she was crazy wanted to take Star and leave. Marco told Hekapoo how the day went with Mina finding out about America and it's laws then deciding she should become it's ruler eventually it was stopped when people decided to take a vote on whether Mina should be in charge with it ending in a tie and Star being the tiebreaker where she voted against Mina after realizing she was crazy.

Hekapoo couldn't help but see that it was a big mistake working with Mina after hearing this. Sure she knew Mina was crazy but she was too unstable as well as unpredictable. She knew she couldn't tell Rhombulus and Omnitraxus what she just learned because they would refuse to listen probably make up some excuse for her. As for Moon she knew it would be pointless to tell her since she wanted revenge against Eclipsa for what had happened to her during their hunt for Meteora, Hekapoo could see now it was an accident but she knew Moon wouldn't listen. No the only reason she was helping Mina was to lessen the damage she was going to cause but Hekapoo knew the truth, Moon was just looking for an excuse to justify her actions. This was going to turn into a huge mess and while Moon thinks Mina will listen to her and stop when she gets the wand back, she knows Mina won't and Mina probably got rest of the Solarian Warriors to pledge their loyalty to the late Queen Solaria so Moon could not take away their magic. There would basically be no way on stopping them and Mewni would be destroyed all thanks to them.

Hekapoo didn't want anymore bloodshed to happen, she was tired of it and she needed to find a way to stop it. However the only way she could think of was if magic was destroyed but how could she make that happen. It was then she noticed Star talking to her strange human friend Janna, she had found out from Marco that she had somehow ended up in Mewni without the help of dimensional scissors and had planned on investigating it but then the matter with Mina popped up. That was when a plan popped in her head, she knew Moon wouldn't want Star anywhere near what was about to happen and probably insist that she stay with Marco on Earth. Hekapoo would use that time to visit Marco and warn him to stay away from Mewni knowing he would tell Star to get them curious about what was happening. She would then wait until the right moment, mostly when Tom was visiting her, to cut all dimensional travel off making it impossible to go to Mewni. They would then have no choice but to go to Janna and find out how she ended up in Mewni. She knew they would be able to find their way back to Mewni and try to stop Mina only to realize it they couldn't, she would then rescue them from her and take them to the Tavern at the End of the Multiverse. There she could show them how the customers there hate magic and it might persuade Star to destroy it once and for all. She knew she would be destroyed in the long run but she couldn't help but feel it was necessary.

"Uh Hekapoo?" Marco said as he waved his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention.

"What?" She asked as she smacked his hand down.

"You seemed to be in some kind of deep thought, I was sort of worried." Marco replied as Hekapoo gave him a small smirk.

"Relax, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how things are different now and hope they stay that way." She said as she got up. "I made a lot of mistakes in my past that I can't make up for but I'm going to try and do the right thing from now on."

"Are you going to be okay?" Marco asked as he got up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Marco."Hekapoo replied as she stood real close to Marco.

"You're going to slap me behind the head again aren't you?" He asked as he then gave a sigh. "Fine go ahead."

Hekapoo just gave a small grin hearing that as she raised her hand up and held it behind Marco's head as she pushed his face right towards her causing them to kiss. She then released Marco after a few seconds who was bright red and a bit out of breath who just stared at her in shock. "I'll have you know that I'm not that predictable." She said as she walked off with a grin. To her that kiss to Marco was her last goodbye to him and a confession of her love towards him not that he would know. She had a plan to set in motion that would end her life but to her it was something that she had to do. Her chance to make things right.

THE END


End file.
